The Nightmare Before Christmas II
by Amiu
Summary: Un terrible suceso en el mundo de Halloween. Jack se encuentra en un estado trágico, y los Siete Holidays estan en peligro. Una historia de amor, horror y tragedia. ¿Te atreves?
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmare Before Christmas II**

Capítulo 1

Esta historia comienza aquí, en el momento en que lo que no se cree que pueda llegar a suceder, sucede. Siempre que uno desee que algo pase, ha de pasar, siempre ha sido así. En este caso, las cosas simplemente pasaron, y la historia llevó su curso de acuerdo al destino de cada uno de sus personajes.

Se presencia la próxima llegada de una de las más importantes fiestas de la soledad. La pequeña ciudad de Templeton estaba en un día fresco de otoño, a mediados de noviembre, donde los árboles ya casi habían perdido sus hojas por completo. La ciudad no era muy grande, y siempre había algún tipo de actividad.

Centrándonos en la historia, conozcamos a Lydia Calloway, una joven de dieciséis años que estudiaba la secundaria en aquel pueblo. Lydia vivía con su madre y su padrastro, y un molesto hermanastro de doce años, Zack. Lydia era considerada como una chica normal, pero en realidad tenía secretos que ocultar. A pesar de su aspecto normal, ella tenía otra forma de ser, pensar y sentir. Su mente no se limitaba a la simple realidad. Lydia era una persona bastante creativa, siempre inventando cosas y viviendo en un mundo que sólo ella conocía. Nunca le hablaba a nadie de lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Su madre no la escucharía, su hermano se burlaría, y su padre le diría que dejase tales tonterías. No tenía amigos con quien hablar, y tenía miedo de que alguien descubriese sus pensamientos.

Lydia caminaba rumbo a su escuela secundaria. Trató de seguir con sus pensamientos profundos mientras caminaba en contra de la fría corriente de aire que se había hecho presente. El timbre sonó en todo el edificio, y los alumnos del aula se sentaron en sus puestos. La profesora Dayers dio su aparición, y se quedó mirando seriamente a todos los estudiantes. No es que fuese una buitre, pero la profesora Dayers era estricta pero siempre amable, con deseos de ayudar a sus alumnos. Una cuarentona casada, todo normal.

Profesora Dayers: Buenos días, alumnos. Antes de comenzar, la directora de esta escuela me ha pedido que los felicite por la grandiosa obra dramática representativa de la historia del famoso Jack Skellington en el día de Halloween. Todos lo hicieron bastante bien, y me ha pedido que hagamos una nueva presentación para Navidad.

Los alumnos se emocionaron. A todos les gustaba hacer representaciones de las fiestas célebres. A Lydia también le gustaban, ya que era una de las pocas oportunidades en que ella podía expresar sus ideas para hacer una mejor obra representativa.

¡Esto será genial! ¡Una obra de Navidad!

Lydia se volteó hacia la que había hablado, y le sonrió.

Lydia: Si, es emocionante. Pero ninguna fiesta supera a la de Halloween. Y sabes que estoy en lo cierto, Susan.

Susan: Siempre te gustó esa fiesta, llena de…vampiros y… fantasmas – poniendo cara de espanto – En cambio, yo prefiero el Día de San Valentín.

Lydia: ¡Que cursi eres! Y si, Halloween me encanta, pero también me gusta la Navidad. Tiene algo… mágico…

Susan era como la "mejor amiga" de Lydia, o mejor dicho, la única que tenía y aceptaba las locuras que tenía en su cabeza.

Las clases habían finalizado por aquel día, y los alumnos iban saliendo de sus aulas.

Profesora Dayers: Lydia, ¿puedes esperar un segundo? Necesito pedirte algo.

Lydia: Dígame, señora Dayers.

Profesora Dayers: Lydia, personalmente, quiero felicitarte por la obra de Halloween.

Lydia: Señora, todos la hicimos.

Profesora Dayers: ¡Si, pero tu idea de la imagen de Jack Skellington como Rey de las Calabazas fue estupenda!

Lydia: Gracias, señora.

Profesora Dayers: Me gustaría que aportarás tus ideas para la obra de Navidad. Tráelas la próxima semana, ¿te parece?

Susan: ¡No puedes enseñarle esa idea al comité de la escuela!

Lydia: Lo sé, lo sé, pero debes admitir que es una gran idea.

Susan: Bueno, original es, pero la cosa es que… ¿Mezclar Halloween con Navidad? ¡Es una locura!

Lydia: Se nota que no lo has entendido. No estoy mezclando las dos fiestas. Simplemente… haciendo una historia en común.

Susan: ¡Claro! ¡Que gran historia en común! – tomando el libro que su amiga tenía en las manos – "Y el joven y triste rey sintió que el vacío en su interior se fue llenando a medida que veía aquellas luces y colores que llenaban el lugar" – paseando por toda la habitación mientras leía – "Y Jack tuvo la grandiosa de idea de hacer su propia Navidad" – pasando algunas páginas – "Lock, Shock y Barrel le llevaron a Oogie Boogie aquel Sandy Claws que habían secuestrado de la aldea navideña" – se paró y se quedó mirando a su amiga zarandeando el libro en su mano - ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto?

Lydia: "Una Pesadilla Antes de Navidad" – mirándola tranquilamente.

Susan: ¡Claro! Una… ¿¡Disculpa!?

Lydia: - suspiró quitándole el libro a su amiga – Es la famosa historia que hice hace tiempo, donde Jack se sentía tan mal de ser rey que decidió formar parte de la Navidad.

Susan: La robó. ¿Y dices por qué?

Lydia: Le llenaba el vacío en su interior.

Susan: Claro. Y supongo que al final si hay navidad y Jack sigue mal otra vez.

Lydia: No, porque conoce el amor.

Susan: ¿¡Con quién!?

Lydia: Sally.

Susan: ¿¡Quién demonios es Sally!?

Lydia: La muñeca que creó el Doctor Finkelstein.

Susan: No voy a preguntar quien es. ¡Según lo que tengo entendido, en toda la historia de Halloween, Jack Skellington nunca tuvo amor, ni vacío, ni nada!

Lydia: Se supone que eres mi amiga. Es mi historia, ¿recuerdas? No tiene por qué ser real.

Susan tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la sentó en la cama. Luego, se la quedó mirando tristemente.

Susan: Lydia, sé muy bien que tu vida no es del todo agradable, y sé también que tienes un mundo propio e historias grandiosas.

Lydia: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿Qué mis historias no son buenas?

Susan: Son grandiosas. Esa en que Jack se enamora es espectacular, y más cuando Halloween quiere formar parte de la Navidad. Pero debes comprender algo Lydia: debes ir dejando la fantasía y asentarte en la realidad. – La joven se paró furiosa.

Lydia: ¿¡Y qué si no quiero!?

Susan: Ahhh… Lydia, entiendo que tus fantasías son lo único que tienes. Tu padre falleció, tu madre no te hace caso, Zack siempre se burla de ti, y tu nuevo padre no te aprecia. Pero así es la vida, personas se van, pero uno sigue. Lydia, por tu propio bien, te aconsejo que vayas olvidando todo lo que tienes en la cabeza.

Lydia se quedó callada mirando inexpresivamente al suelo. Susan comprendió que aquello no le era fácil de entrar. Se paró, la abrazó, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Lydia sola con sus pensamientos.

Ya a la media noche, Lydia estaba por irse a acostar cuando se quedó contemplando un dibujo que había hecho; era un trozo de papel, en el cual se veían trazos a lápiz que personificaban la silueta de una joven en harapos sentada al pie de una tumba esculpida en piedra mirando dulcemente hacia un esqueleto que le entregaba una rosa roja con una sonrisa. Allí, Lydia trató de transmitir una hermosa escena de amor entre Sally y Jack. De los ojos de la joven salieron un par de lágrimas que dieron a parar sobre el dibujo, manchándolo un poco. Lydia no trató de limpiarlo, ya que aquello simplemente lo dañaría más. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y se asomó a la ventana de su habitación. Vivía en un edificio alto de la ciudad de Templeton, en un piso alto, y a ella le encantaba. Desde allí podía sentir la fría pero deliciosa brisa de la noche, y contemplar la luna llena que a lo lejos se divisaba. Se quedó pensando en si debía hacer caso a lo que su amiga Susan le había dicho.

Lydia: "No puedo olvidarme de todo lo que llevo dentro, es lo que me ayuda a seguir en mi camino. No puedo olvidar a Halloween Town, ni a Sandy, los chicos de Oogie, Zero, Sally…No puedo olvidar a Jack…"

Y apagando la luz de su habitación, se sumergió en un ensueño profundo, del cual ella siempre desea no salir jamás, ya que aquella era la única forma de poder estar en su mundo, escapando de la realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Profesora Dayers: No sabría que decirte sobre tu idea, Lydia, sino simplemente que…

Susan: ¡Es una locura total! – la profesora se volteó a verla escandalizada - ¡Es verdad! ¡La Navidad no puede ser robada, y mucho menos por alguien como Jack Skellington! ¡Halloween ya pasó, y no volverá sino dentro de un año!

Lydia: La Navidad si puede ser robada – mirando a su amiga con ira.

Susan: No, no puede.

Lydia: ¿Y qué me dices del Grinch?

Profesora Dayers: ¡Niñas, ya basta! – ambas se callaron, y la profesora se volteó hacia Lydia mirándola con soslayo – Lydia, esta historia es bastante original, pero…no se adapta con lo que la escuela desea para la obra representativa de Navidad.

Susan: ¡Ha! ¡Te lo dije!

Profesora Dayers: ¡Susan!

Lydia: Lo comprendo, profesora. Esta historia no funcionaría.

Profesora Dayers: Aún así puedes darme otras ideas.

Lydia: No se preocupe, muchas gracias.

El parque central era un lugar bastante agradable para pasar el tiempo. Lydia estaba columpiándose con Susan conversando sobre las cosas del colegio, cuando Susan sacó a luz un tema que a Lydia ya comenzaba a molestarle.

Susan: ¿En serio crees que Jack Skellington es capaz de sentir amor?

Lydia: Él ama el Halloween.

Susan: Es un monstruo, y encima es su rey, ¿qué esperabas?

Lydia: No hables así de él. También ama a Sally.

Susan: Hablas de él como si en verdad existiese.

Lydia: Existe. – su amiga le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y enojo.

Susan: ¿¡Hasta cuando seguirás viviendo en tu mundo de fantasías!? – Lydia se paró furiosa.

Lydia: ¿¡Por qué le dices así!? ¿¡Es que no terminas de entender que sin mi mundo no soy capaz de vivir!?

Susan: Pero es que…

Lydia: ¡Pero es que nada! – interrumpiéndola con furia - ¡Halloween Town y sus personajes son muy importantes para mi! ¡Mi familia es un total desastre, mi madre no me hace caso, mi hermano es un idiota que siempre se burla de mí, y mi padre me odia! ¡No tengo amigos, nadie me comprende, ni siquiera tú lo haces! – comenzó a llorar con amargura y salió corriendo.

Susan: ¡Lydia, espera!

Lydia: ¡Déjame en paz!

Lydia había llegado a su casa, cayendo por las escaleras debido a la debilidad que tenía de tanto correr, llorar y gritar. No hizo caso a los gritos de su padrastro, y se encerró en su cuarto. Se lanzó al suelo a llorar amargamente. Su rostro estaba todo rojo, sus ojos le escocían de dolor, las lágrimas le marcaban profundamente el rostro, y le costaba respirar. Con cada gemido que daba más le costaba respirar. Un montón de sucesos se le vinieron a la mente; la muerte de su padre, el casamiento de su madre, los maltratos de su familia, los insultos de sus compañeros de escuela, la discusión que tuvo con Susan aquel día.

"Tu padre a muerto, y yo voy a casarme" "¡No puedes casarte! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a papá!" "¡Eres una buena para nada!" "¡Oye zorra! ¿Por qué no me haces la tarea? ¡A menos que quieras que le diga a papá algo para que te castigue!" "Debes ir dejando la fantasía y asentarte en la realidad" "¿¡Hasta cuando seguirás viviendo en tu mundo de fantasías!?"

Lydia siguió llorando aún más, y sintió como un dolor le punzaba en su interior. Se apretó fuertemente el pecho con la intención de que el dolor desapareciese, pero era imposible. Se levantó poco a poco del suelo sentándose sobre su cama. Con aquellos pensamientos, uno nuevo se le iba formando el la cabeza. Era una locura, pero se le hacía algo atractiva la idea. Se acercó lentamente a su escritorio observando lo que tenía. Su mirada se centró en unas tijeras pequeñas de metal que usaba para hacer cortes finos de dibujos o fotos. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estos derramaban, y también por un oscuro deseo reprimido. Tantas veces que lo había pensado, tantas veces que había tenido miedo y se había acobardado, pero siempre le había parecido una buena idea, su boleto, su escape. Tomó las tijeras con cuidado y se acercó a la ventana contemplando la pálida luna de aquella fría noche de otoño. Lydia tomó firmemente las tijeras con una mano y, con mucho cuidado, las acercó hacía la muñeca de la mano libre, y cerrando los ojos inmersa en lo que hacía, hizo un corte profundo a lo largo de las venas de su mano. Tomó las tijeras con la otra, y temblorosamente, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Lydia botaba lágrimas debido al dolor que sentía físicamente, y sonrió al notar el alivio que tenía en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Sonrió. Sabía que aquello no le mataría y decidió hacer otro corte más. Se volteó a ver las muñecas ensangrentadas, y con desición volvió a acercar las tijeras a sus venas, pero algo sorprendente ocurrió. Las tijeras salieron volando de sus manos aterrizando en el suelo a unos centímetros de ella. Lydia quedó sorprendida ante aquello. Se acercó a ellas tratando de tomarlas nuevamente, pero estas se alejaban, como si estuviesen poseídas. Lydia saltó para atraparlas, pero las tijeras se lanzaron hacia la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y cayendo hacia la calle. Lydia no entendía lo que pasaba. Su mente se nublaba de a poco. Escuchó gritos por las escaleras de su casa y alguien forzando la puerta de su habitación. Lydia sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban, y justo cuando sus padres entraron a la habitación para ver que había ocurrido, ella quedó atrapada en un oscuro mundo, lleno de tinieblas, cayendo a un vacío profundo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

¿Ustedes son familiares de la paciente Lydia Calloway?

Sra. Calloway: Doctor, díganos, ¿ella está bien?

Doctor: Ella se encuentra fuera de peligro, logramos que la hemorragia se detuviese y su nivel cardíaco se estableciese. Le estamos subministrando suero para que las heridas cicatricen. Perdió un poco de sangre, por eso se ha desmayado.

Sra. Calloway: ¡Gracias a Dios!

Doctor: Le daré de alta mañana. Cuando estén con ella traten de ser lo más normales posibles. No la dejen sola, y confisquen todo aquello que sea puntiagudo o que pueda cortar.

Sr. Calloway: ¿Usted dice que lo volverá a intentar?

Doctor: No podré asegurarlo, pero eso es normal en alguien. Cuando uno no logra suicidarse la primera vez, trata de buscar una segunda oportunidad.

Sra. Calloway: Pero, ¿y la ventana?

Doctor: Les recomiendo que coloquen una reja, o sellen la ventana. – se los quedó mirando seriamente – Por favor señores, es por el bien de su hija. Si trató de quitarse la vida es porque algo le está pasando. Hablen con ella, traten de llevarse bien y resolver los problemas que tengan.

La habitación era fría, y una luz blanca lo iluminaba todo. Había un constante pitido que resonaba cada cierto tiempo, un dolor en su brazo y muñecas la mantenían a la deriva en su mente mientras que escuchaba su respiración lenta y profunda. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué había ocurrido? No podía abrir los ojos, no quería, no quería saber nada. Pero no lo podía evitar. Escuchaba voces lejanas, pero las palabras le llegaban claramente a su cerebro.

No sé por qué pasó esto. Desde que su padre murió ha tenido un carácter algo temperamental. No puedo evitarlo, ella es así.

Pues hay que hallar alguna forma de cambiarla. Esto no puede seguir así, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor; si lo intentó una vez lo volverá a hacer.

¡No puedes quitarle la libertad! ¡Déjame hablar con ella, debe haber algún motivo y alguna otra solución!

¡No hay solución posible, entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Tu hija es una psicópata suicida!

¡No le digas así! ¡Ella es alguien diferente, tiene su mundo, no puedes cambiarla! ¡Te lo pedí cuando nos casamos, te pedí que trataras de comprenderla!

¡Y traté, traté! ¡Pero simplemente tu hija está loca! ¿¡Su propio mundo!? ¡Eso es de locos! – una pausa incómoda se hizo presente por unos momentos, cuando dio un largo suspiro, y volvió a tomar palabra de una forma lastimera – Le quitaremos todo objeto que pueda cortar o dañar. Le pondré rejas a la ventana, y eso es todo. – se escuchó un portazo y una risilla.

Lástima que no perdió más sangre, hubiera estado en coma.

¡¡Zack!!

La defiendes demasiado, mamá. Ella está loca, y lo sabes.

Vamos, dejémosla descansar.

Y de nuevo la puerta se cierra. Lydia no comprendía como todo aquello le estaba sucediendo. A ella, que siempre trató de ser una buena persona con todos, incluso con el demonio de su hermano. El dolor de sus muñecas y brazos la exasperaba, y más aún el sonido acelerado de su respiración y del pitido que iba en aumento. No aguantaba más, le costaba respirar y un dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba a cada momento. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, empapándole el rostro. "¡Pip, pip, pip!" Pitido de la máquina iba en aumento, y Lydia se sentía mal en aquel frío lugar.

No deberías alterarte tanto. – Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, no tenía idea de que alguien estuviese allí aún. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ver quién era, ya que ese ser le había cerrado nuevamente los ojos y colocado una mano sobre su pecho para poder calmarla y mantenerla acostada – Shhh… No pasa nada, no te haré daño.

Prestó atención a la voz que le hablaba, pero no lograba reconocerla. No era la áspera voz de su padrastro, ni la molesta voz de su hermano, o la de su madre. Quizás era la del doctor, pero no estaba segura. Lo que si sabía era que aquella voz pertenecía a un hombre. El extraño ser mantenía su mano sobre su pecho, impidiéndole que se moviera.

Trata de relajarte, así te sentirás mejor después. No dejes que el dolor y la desesperación se apoderen de ti, simplemente, relájate.

Lydia escuchaba aquella voz, y por más extraño que fuese, comenzó a relajarse con aquellos trinos suaves. Era una voz melodiosa, como si cantara con cada palabra que decía. Su espalda dejó de arquearse, se acostó completamente en la cama, y dando un suspiro, relajó el rostro y los músculos de su cuerpo. Su respiración se volvió normal nuevamente, y el molesto pitido de la máquina no parecía tan molesto después de todo. El ser extraño le había sacado la mano de su pecho y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Lydia de una forma dulce y suave. A la chica le agradaba, le relajaba bastante. El hombre comenzó a tararear una melodía que para Lydia era como un recuerdo lejano. Quería saber quién era aquel que le calmaba tanto, pero las fuerzas le iban abandonando, y de a poco, cayó en un sueño profundo, llevándose consigo las suaves caricias y la dulce voz de aquel hombre y su melodía.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

Ya habían pasado unos días, y el sábado de aquella mañana de noviembre era bastante fría. Su familia aún no había despertado, pero a ella aún le costaba conciliar el sueño después de su regreso a casa. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Su madre no le dirigía la palabra si no era de extrema necesidad. Su hermano ya no se burlaba tanto de ella, y su padre le trataba como un fantasma, como si no existiese. Aunque en realidad, a Lydia no le importaba mucho el nuevo comportamiento de ellos, más bien, los prefería así. Sus padres le habían quitado casi todas sus cosas; sus tijeras, sus lápices, portaminas, bolígrafos, llaves… Ahora, si ella tenía que escribir o dibujar usaba marcadores. Le habían quitado todo objeto metálico, y la vista de su ventana era la de una reja de hierro. Le habían quitado su talento, y también su libertad.

Lydia estaba sentada en su cama posando la mirada por todos los rincones de su morada, siempre con una mirada inexpresiva. Se levantó lentamente, siempre sin modificar su rostro o mirada, teniendo la apariencia de un zombie. Se acercó a la ventana y miró al claro y grisáceo cielo. Ya nada le agradaba, nada le hacía gracia, y nada le gustaba. Su amiga Susan la había ido a visitar el día anterior, y Lydia no le había dirigido la palabra. Simplemente la ignoraba. Ignoraba a todos. No había ido a la escuela por órdenes del doctor, en donde la joven tenía que permanecer en su hogar unos días para recuperar sus fuerzas y recapacitar sobre lo que estuvo a punto de perder.

Lydia rió irónicamente ante aquel pretexto. "Explíquenme qué demonios era lo que iba a perder. ¿Mi dolor? ¡Wow! ¡Qué pérdida!" Desde ese momento, todos los pensamientos d ella eran irónicos. Le quitaron su libertad.

- Lydia: "No… Aún tengo un lugar a dónde ir…" – se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, a medida que cerraba los ojos.

Lydia quedó inmersa dentro de su mente, en su mundo, donde tenía la importancia que en la realidad carecía. Allí, todos la querían, era importante. ¿Por qué demonios no podía quedarse encerrada en su mente y escaparse de la realidad? "Lástima que no perdió más sangre, hubiera estado en coma"

- Lydia: Si, lástima. De haber sido así, me encontraría en mi mundo en este momento, y nunca jamás saldría de él.

Se paró nuevamente mirando tristemente hacia la ventana. Quería cantar para desahogarse, dejar fluir todo lo que llevaba en su interior, y así fue.

_I follow the night_

_Can't stand the Light._

_When will I begin _

_To live again?_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_What would their reality do to me?_

_When will Love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends._

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends._

_One day I'll fly away._

_Fly, fly away…_

Otra semana ha pasado, y Lydia volvió a su vida normal, o por así decirlo. Susan nunca le abandonaba, por petición de los señores Calloway, pero a Lydia no le importaba. Sus compañeros no se habían enterado de su intento por quitarse la vida, simplemente creían que había sufrido una gripe crónica o algo parecido. La profesora Dayers trataba de no parecer tan preocupada, pero siempre trataba de hablar y dar ánimos a la joven en cuestión.

- Profesora Dayers: Lydia, ¿por qué no nos aportas algunas ideas para la obra representativa de Navidad?

- Lydia: … Lo siento señora, pero no tengo nada en mente por ahora.

- Profesora Dayers: Nos gustaría que interpretaras algún personaje principal, o si quieres, formar parte de la producción.

La joven no respondió, simplemente asintió en señal de comprensión y agradecimiento. La señora Dayers no sabía que hacer para motivar a la joven y que volviese a escribir. Simplemente, Lydia Calloway había perdido la vida, o por lo menos eso creían todos.

A las dos semanas, Lydia volvió a ser la misma, aunque no del todo. Siempre trataba de sonreír y de llevarse bien con su amiga Susan. Con su familia volvió a ser la misma. Contrarrestaba las burlas de Zack, respetaba a su padre y ayudaba a su madre en lo que ella necesitase. Pero Lydia no había vuelto a escribir ni a dibujar. Nunca volvió a mencionar su mundo, sólo volvía a él cuando estaba sola en su habitación por las noches. En ese momento más que nunca. Lydia estaba dispuesta a proteger lo que más quería. Con aquel cambio, su padre le devolvió sus lápices, pero aún conservaba las tijeras y la reja de la ventana seguía en su lugar, simplemente por precaución. A Lydia no le importaba.

Un día, Lydia estaba en su habitación por la tarde cuando su madre le llamó.

- Sra. Calloway: Lydia, hija, necesito que me hagas un favor – dándole una bolsa – Llévale estas verduras a la señora del piso sexto, por favor. Y no tardes mucho, la cena está casi lista.

Lydia asintió y salió de su casa. Llamó al elevador, y mientras esperaba, estaba apoyada en la baranda de las escaleras con la bolsa en la mano y mirando al techo. Comenzó a tararear una canción para distraerse.

- Lydia: "Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones

An emptiness began to grow.

There's something out there far from my home

A longing that I've never known." – suspiró –

"Oh, there's an empty place in my bones

That calls out for something unknown.

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears…"

Al momento en que terminó de cantar, el elevador había anunciado su llegada cuando una luz en la parte superior de las compuertas se encendió. Lydia se acercó para poder entrar, pero las puertas nunca se abrieron. Confundida, se acercó despacio a las compuertas y apoyó un oído sobre estas para ver lo que sucedía. Lo único que llegó a escuchar fueron susurros y sonidos inentendibles. Miró aún más confundida las puertas, cuando éstas se abrieron de golpe dando aparición a varias personas extrañas, que por luz, Lydia no podía ver quiénes eran. Todos gritaron al unísono "¡Dulce o Truco!", y la docena de manos la tomaron desprevenida haciéndola entrar bruscamente al elevador. Lydia había soltado la bolsa de verduras la cual cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, y con un grito, desapareció en el interior del elevador, con las risas macabras y escalofriantes de los extraños personajes que la estaban secuestrando. El elevador cerró sus puertas con un pitido, y todo quedó en completa calma.


End file.
